


Jealousy

by rollie_ravioli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, jealous Akechi goro, oblivious persona 5 protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: Goro learns that some of the Phantom Thieves used to have crushes on Akira, and feels the need to establish which of them actually gets to date their former leader.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Jealousy

“Wow! This place is huge!” Morgana exclaimed as he entered Haru’s luxury condo, peaking out of Akira’s bag.

“It’s a very nice place, Haru.” Akira said as their host lead him, Morgana and Goro to the living room. 

“I’m so glad you like it!” Haru replied. Soon enough, the 4 of them arrived in her living room, where Ann, Makoto, Sumire, Ryuji and Futaba were all seated. Akira put Morgana down on the table and the two greeted all the other former thieves, one by one. Goro stood off the side, trying not to look too awkward just standing there. A few of the thieves gave him a quick hello, which he replied in kind. 

Once the greetings were done with, everyone sat back down on Haru’s cartoonishly oversized couch. Goro sat on the end of the couch, next to Akira. “Where’s Yusuke?” Akira asked the group, noticing that he was the only thief missing.

“He texted saying he was going to be late.” Makoto explained. 

“Yeah, said he got distracted by some street art or something.” Ryuji added on.

“That… sounds like Yusuke.” Akira replied. 

“Yup.” Ryuji said, popping the ‘p’. “Remember when we first met him? How he basically stalked Ann because he was just so ‘taken by your beauty’ or whatever?” Ryuji asked, shifting into a bad impression of Yusuke towards the end. 

“Yeah,” Ann’s voice was a bit quieter. “It took forever for him to realize why asking me to model in the nude for him was wrong.” 

Goro snorted. “Kitagawa really asked you to do that?” 

“Yeah! And this asshole,” she punched Ryuji in the arm, “tried to make me do it!”

“Hey! I only said you had to do it because we needed to get passed those gates in Madarame’s palace!” 

Goro snickered as he heard the story. “Does Kitagawa have some sort of obsession with seeing you in the nude, Takamaki? Perhaps he has a crush on you.” 

“I doubt that.” Akira supplied. “I think he just has an obsession with nude art. Something about ‘seeing the beauty of mankind in its most natural state.’” Small sounds of agreement came from around the room. Akira spoke up again, much quieter this time, while twisting his bangs around in his fingertips, not meeting anyone’s eyes, “in fact, he actually asked me to be a nude model for him once.” 

The smile left Goro’s face immediately. “He what?” 

“Relax Goro, I said no.” 

Goro was quiet for a moment before nodding his head and saying “good.” 

Akira smirked as he watched his boyfriend try to downplay how worried he was for a second. He sat up and gave Goro a kiss on the cheek. “It’s alright Goro, it’s not like Yusuke asked me because he had a crush on me. He’s not like that.” 

Goro avoided looking at Akira as he replied, “I’m not jealous, if that’s what you think.”

Akira put an arm around Goro as he laughed and said, “You don’t have to worry about anyone ‘stealing’ me from you Goro. That will never happen.” 

“Aww!” Ann exclaimed. “You guys are so cute!” 

Goro blushed as he pushed Akira off him. “Besides Goro,” Akira began. “it’s not like you have much to worry about. I wasn’t exactly the charming and sexy lady’s/man’s man I am today when I was in high school.” he said with a smile.

Akira was met with silent stares from across the room. “Bro, for real!?” Ryuji exclaimed. Upon a confused look from Akira, he explained, “everyone loved you in high school!”

Akira let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “What are you talking about? Most of Shujin was scared of me.” 

“Okay, well maybe not everybody, but all of us knew how great you were.” Ryuji replied. 

“B… but, I was so quiet, and awkward.” Akira defended. 

“Well, maybe you were when we first met you,” Ann said, “but once we got to know you, we realized how great you were! Not to mention that you’ve always had that cute, dorky twink look working for you real well.” 

Akira’s face was almost entirely red. “G… guys, stop.” 

Goro smirked at his blushing boyfriend. “Honestly Akira, it’s very foolish of you not to realize how attractive you have always been.” 

“Man, how do you both compliment and call him a fool in the same sentence?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s a talent of mine.” Goro replied. 

“But Akira,” Makoto jumped in, “I find it a little odd that you did not realize how we all felt about you...”

“What do you mean, ‘felt about me’?” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure we all had crushes on you.” Futaba explained matter-of-factly. 

“What?” both Akira and Goro said at once. 

“Senpai,” Sumire began, “I told you that I was in love with you.” 

“Well, yeah, but…” Akira stuttered out before getting interrupted by Haru.

“Akira, I thought I did a very poor job hiding my feelings from you. I asked you to accompany me everywhere, I told you that you made me feel confident and comfortable. And Takakura-san realized how I felt and said so right in front of you.” 

Akira was practically the colour of a tomato. “Well, I... I thought that he was mistaken.” he defended himself quietly. Goro had an indecipherable look on his face.

“And Akira,” Makoto began. “After we helped out Eiko with her ex-boyfriend, when we were in crossroads and I was talking about… wanting someone to teach me about romance, well, a small part of me hoped that you would offer to be that someone.” 

“What? Why?” Akira asked, jaw falling to the floor. Goro began glaring at the rest of the group with a look of suspicion. 

“Well, you were my key item for a while, and you always made me feel comfortable with you around. I thought I made my romance path pretty obvious.” Futaba added on.

“Akira, I’m sorry to tell you this,” Ann began, not looking very sorry at all, “but you are practically the perfect boyfriend material. And I’m sure Goro knows all about that, don’t you Goro?” 

Goro was taken aback by the question, forced to stop staring at the group of Phantom Thieves surrounding him. He took a few seconds to realize what exactly he was being asked, before a devilish smirk crossed his face. He reached an arm around Akira’s back and placed his hand on his waist, pulling him in close to his side. “Why yes, Akira has been the perfect boyfriend. To me.”

“Uh huh…” Ann began, and was about to continue before a doorbell rang. 

“Oh, that’ll be Yusuke!” Haru said, standing up to go and let the final member of their group into the apartment. 

Just a few moments later, Haru returned with Yusuke following close behind her, staring in awe at the artwork Haru had on display. The group was, to Akira’s relief, finally distracted from their previous topic, as they all got up to greet the newest arrival. 

Once they finished exchanging words, everyone moved to go and sit back down. “I think we may need another chair…” Haru said, looking at the remaining space left on the couches. “I’ll go get one!” She turned to leave before Goro spoke up.

“There’s no need, Okumura.” he said loudly. He then grabbed Akira’s wrist and pulled him backwards, so that he stumbled and ended up on Goro’s lap. “Akira can just sit here. I believe there should be space now.”

Futaba and Ann both tried to hide their laughs as Akira’s face rapidly reddened again. Goro wrapped both his arms around Akira’s stomach, effectively holding him in place. Yusuke went to sit down next to the two of them. 

“My, Akira,” Yusuke began as he studied Akira, “your face is the most startling shade right now.” He made a frame with his fingers and looked through it. “You must allow me to capture this!” 

“Um, I… uh” Akira tried to find his words but was still processing when Goro pulled him onto his lap. 

“I don’t see why that should be issue,” Goro said, stepping in to answer for Akira. He then gave Yusuke his best threatening stare. “The clothes stay on, though, Kitagawa.”

“Of course,” Yusuke said, already pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. 

Conversation moved on from there, with Akira staying trapped in Goro’s lap. Once he got out of his initial awkwardness about the situation, Akira leaned back so that he was close to Goro’s ear. “Honey, what’s gotten into you?”

“I’m not sure what you mean Akira?” Goro replied. “I am merely providing more room for everyone by offering you my lap to sit on. Do you have an issue with that?” he asked with a smirk.

“But you usually don’t like acting like this when we are out…” 

“While public displays of affection do make me uncomfortable on occasion, I do feel comfortable enough about showing off our relationship around your friends.” 

“Showing off…” Akira thought over what Goro said before his eyes widened, and he smirked at Goro. “oh, I get it now. You’re jealous.”

“Jealous? What kind of insecure, possessive boyfriend do you take me for?” Goro questioned, while shifting Akira on his lap so that they could now talk face to face. 

“Oh, come on honey. You didn’t start acting this way until they all brought up that they apparently had crushes on me in high school.” Akira whispered to him. “And now you feel like you need to defend your right to date me.” 

Goro silently scowled at his boyfriend for a moment before sighing. “I apologize, I guess I got nervous for a brief moment that you might leave me to be with one of your friends, now that you learned that they are all attracted to you.” 

Akira quietly laughed. “Goro, they were all attracted to me. In the past. They all have other people they are dating or crushing on now.” Once Akira stopped chuckling to himself, his smile became a thin line as he looked concerningly at Goro. “But honey, why would you think that I would abandon you?”

Goro kept his gaze off the side, away from Akira. “I’m sorry for doubting your loyalty. Sometimes I just worry that I’m not good enough for you, and that you are only with me out of pity.” Akira looked like he was about to speak up before Goro started speaking again, “Save your breath, I know that’s not true. I just… can’t help my intrusive thoughts sometimes.” Goro was quiet as he turned his head and stared down into his lap, where Akira’s thighs were currently sitting. Soon enough, Goro mumbled something. Akira only picked up the words “more than I.” 

“What was that, Goro?” he asked, using a finger to lift Goro’s chin up so that he could see his eyes. 

“I said, ‘I love you more than I can handle.’” He whispered out.

Akira smiled. “Sorry, I still couldn’t hear you. I think you’ll need to say it again.” 

Goro frowned at the boy sitting in his lap. “You know you heard me that time, you deaf imbecile.” Akira chuckled as his boyfriend sat up more, causing Akira to momentarily loose his balance, almost falling to floor before Goro caught hold of him. 

Akira chuckled again, leaned in close to Goro and gave him a quick kiss. “My hero.” 

The two were quiet as they listened to their friends talk, Akira placing his arms around Goro and leaning on his shoulder, while Goro had an arm wrapped around Akira’s waist. 

After a few more minutes, Goro whispered to Akira, “How is it that you did not realize that your whole team was in love with you? I thought you were supposed to be perceptive.” 

“I’m sorry, I was a little preoccupied back then, with leading a team of teenagers who had access to the metaverse, passing high school, and hanging out with this cute detective who was also trying to murder me.” Akira replied, before poking a finger at Goro’s chest. “Besides, you didn’t realize that I had a ginormous crush on you until I basically had to spell it out.” 

Goro looked away as his cheeks grew red. “That’s… not the same.”

Akira smiled as he then moved in close to Goro’s ear to whisper “and I think I had much more to be jealous of than you, considering you had thousands of teenagers worshipping you everywhere you went. Maybe I should find some way to show them that they have no chance.”

Goro gulped as his face grew redder. “And… how exactly would you do that?” 

Akira put a finger to his chin as he faked being lost in thought. “Let me think…” he began before looking back with a large smirk. “I would probably do something like this.” He then shifted in Goro’s lap so that he was now sitting with one leg on each side of Goro’s lap, with his chest pressed up against Goro’s. The conversation around the group quieted down as Akira ignored all the stares, leaning forward so that Goro was forced to lean back against the couch. Akira’s smirk grew wider as he leaned down and locked lips with Goro, moving his tongue in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth. As they kissed, he grabbed Goro’s hands and moved them so that they were now on Akira’s waist, suspiciously close to his ass. 

Akira heard Ryuji wolf whistle at them, while Morgana let out an exasperated sigh, complaining “You guys have to do that here?” but the two ignored that, as Goro began kissing Akira back, moving his hands around his boyfriend’s back, one of them burying itself in his messy hair. 

After what was maybe a full minute, Goro pulled Akira’s hair back, forcing their mouths to break apart. They both gasped for breath, Akira eyed Goro as he tried to move in again, but couldn’t because of Goro’s grip in his hair. “Perhaps we should continue this later. When we’re alone.” He said with a stern look. Akira, still with his mouth open and tongue hanging out, nodded enthusiastically. 

Once Akira got over his arousal, he remembered that they had an audience and turned to the thieves staring at them. “Uh, sorry about that guys.” He nervously started playing with his bangs. 

“Oh no,” Ryuji said, “feel free to continue. Don’t mind us.” He said with a smile.

“Ryuji!” Ann exclaimed as she hit him in the arm. “Don’t be a perv!”

“I was just kidding!” 

Soon enough, the discussion changed from Goro and Akira’s brief exhibition to the newest season of Featherman, somehow, and Akira managed to sit back and relax again, although Goro forced him to stay in his lap to hide the tent in his pants. 

Once the two of them were sure that the focus was now completely off of them, Akira leaned in to Goro’s ear again and whispered, “So now you better be sure that you have absolutely no reason to ever get jealous about our friends.” 

“Of course.” Goro replied. “Although I think you may have to convince me like that again in the future.” he smirked at Akira. 

“Anytime.” Akira gave Goro another quick kiss, which was met with Morgana saying “Uh, not again…” The couple both laughed at their not-a-cat’s distress.


End file.
